Pushing the right buttons
by secretfanficlover
Summary: What would have happened if Harry & Draco had been on the same side of the war and ended up working in the ministry in offices facing one another. In witch Harry flirts, and Draco is incecure. One-shot involving slash! Harry/ Draco on a desk.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**With this I interrupt the regular schedule to bring you a one-shot Harry/Draco. Since I haven't played with my favourite fiction couple in a while. Enjoy! **

"Potter."

"Malfoy, you wanted to talk to me?" Harry said, sitting behind his desk and looking up from the papers in front of him. Harry was pleased to see that Draco seemed at a loss for words.

"Uhm, yeah…" Draco started, wishing he had the good sense to think about what he wanted to 'say' to Harry before just leaving his work to go into Harry's office.

"I wanted to know why we still don't get along." He said finally, and he could tell to his horror that he was blushing. Harry laughed at this, clearly, he noticed Draco's discomfort.

"Well, even though we are forced to work together, you always seem to push the wrong buttons. You make me so furious sometimes." Harry said slowly. "What if I stopped pushing the wrong buttons, and started pushing the right ones?" Draco said, and blanched when he noticed his blatant flirting. Harry laughed, and Draco was pleased that for once the laughter seemed with him, not at his expense. He always got so jealous at Harry's relationship with Weasley and Granger. "Then we might even be able to be friends." Harry said, his tone was mocking, but there seemed to be some underlining hope to the words.

They were both quiet for a minute, and then Harry added: "As if you even know how to push the right buttons." He teased. Draco could almost hear the unspoken challenge. "I can so." Draco replied indignantly. Harry almost said: "Prove it." But he just managed not to. "Okay then, how about an experiment?" Draco asked, but the question seemed rhetorical, so Harry said nothing. When Draco closed the door to Harry's office, Harry got nervous. What if Draco hexed him or something? "What are you doing?" Harry asked, and Draco smirked at the look on the other man's face. They had been working together for almost 3 years now, and Harry still didn't appear to trust him, but then again, he had never done anything this risky either.

"Relax Potter." Draco said, before catching Harry off-guard with an "expelliarmus!" This really bothered Harry. Draco could tell. Draco locked the door behind him, placed Harry's wand in his back pocket and cast a silencing spell on the room for good measure. Harry got up, trying to appear intimidating, and approached Draco slowly, like he was worried Draco was insane. Draco laughed at the sight in front of him, but before Harry could touch him he had Harry pinned against the wall. "What the mph…" Harry said but before he could finish his objection he felt Draco kissing him. His brain could not manage to function, so at first he just stood there, letting Draco kiss him. When Draco pulled back, he asked again: "What are you doing Malfoy?" Draco laughed. "Draco." He said and Harry stared at him as though he was mental.

"What?" Harry asked surprised. "Call me Draco." He repeated softly. Harry looked at him in shock then seemed to pull himself together and said: "Does that mean you are going to call me Harry then?" Draco saw the smile on his face. "I guess. Wow, I am surprised you didn't hit me. This went better than I planned." Draco confessed, and blushed again at his stupidity. When Harry didn't reply, Draco took that as permission to kiss him again, holding him securely against the wall.

Harry was in heaven. It took his lust soaked mind forever to realise Draco was kissing him, and holding him against the wall. He thought about this for a while, it was clear to all in the auror department that he was gay; he had never been secretive about it. Although he was sure that Draco must have known this too, he never would have guessed that Draco had any interest in him. Harry had liked Draco for a while after they started working together, he even tried subtly (for Harry at least) flirting with the blond male. He thought back to the couple of weeks when he would go into Draco's office and lean over his shoulder to pretend to read the papers in front of him, and how he would always end up almost whispering the casual invites to dinner into his ear, delighting in the man's shiver. But since Draco more often than not turned down his advances, he assumed that Draco was not interested and contented himself on just staring at Draco when he made his coffee or looking into Draco's office, just across the hall from Harry's.

Harry was surprised that they both seemed happy to leave their doors open, so that their eyes often met and that would cause Harry to look down and pretend he was focussed on his work. When he realised the blond was still kissing him, it finally got into his head to open his mouth underneath Draco's and whine at the lovely pressure. He could feel Draco smirk against his lips at finally getting a reaction from him. Without considering pushing Draco away, he kissed him back passionately. He couldn't help but moan when their tongues met and he put his one hand on Draco's hip, holding him and preventing him from moving back even an inch. Harry's other hand somehow managed to pass his wand all together and Draco wanted to react to the movement, when he realised Harry was suddenly groping his ass beneath his auror robes.

This reaction obviously pleased Draco immensely. Harry forgot all his reservations; this had been M- Draco's idea, not his, so he had no reason to worry about being shy. At least, that was the argument that fleetingly went through his head when he worried about scaring of Draco. "Draco" Harry whined in desperation, and lessened the pressure on Draco's hips to bring his thigh in between Draco's legs. Draco gave Harry a couple of seconds to breathe and began making a love-bite on Harry's neck, then stopped abruptly when he noticed how juvenile he was being.

Harry whined when Draco's mouth was no longer on him and Draco smothered the pleasure at this reaction. "How-" Harry began to ask, but seemed to change his mind suddenly. Draco was pleased, talking they could do later, a lot later. Harry could feel Draco's cock swelling beneath his robes, and Harry pressed his own hips into Draco's, relishing in the moan that escaped him. Clearly, Harry was wrong. He was about to test just how wrong, since he could no longer bear the lack of pressure, he needed more. He could no longer think about anything accept taking the gorgeous blond male on his desk. Harry reluctantly untangled his mouth from Draco's and felt his body react even more when he heard Draco whisper: "What's wrong, Harry?" Harry could only smile, hearing those words from Draco, and hearing his first name on Draco's lips was like the wet dreams he always had involving the man currently holding him.

Without a word they word both naked, Draco was surprised. He knew Harry was extremely powerful, but doing spells without the incantation was very hard to do, and wandless magic was almost impossible to master. Harry gave him a reassuring smile before raking his eyes along his new lover's body. Harry looked appreciative, and Draco couldn't help a quick glance at Harry's cock himself. Harry had a body to die for, as Draco had expected from the couple of glances he got when Harry's shirt lifted up, or when he dropped something and bent over to pick it up.

"Get on my desk." Harry commanded in a rough voice, linden with desire. Draco smiled when Harry took his hand and pulled him towards the desk, the desk was covered in papers and when Draco was backed up against the desk, many of the papers ended up on the floor before he was sitting, legs spread, on the desk and Harry was between his legs, rubbing their long hard cocks together in antagonising slowness. Harry could tell Draco was close when his breath hitched, and he stopped moving all together. Draco whined loudly. "Harry…" Harry smirked at Draco, shocked to find that he was the one in control, and Draco didn't appear to disappointed at this either. Harry pushed his back onto the desk and Draco gasped when he felt Harry's hand behind his balls, teasing his entrance.

Harry suddenly seemed to hesitate. "I want to fuck you." He said breathless. Draco only nodded; he couldn't seem to form words, his mouth was so dry. As if he was drowning and Harry was water, he took the man's mouth again and kissed him desperately as Harry prepared him. When Harry hit Draco's prostate there was a cry of "yes, Harry!" and Harry could almost not wait any longer. He made sure Draco was whining for more before he removed his fingers and inched his cock into the willing man beneath him.

This felt like heaven. Harry was pounding into Draco's ass hard and fast, and his hands seemed to be everywhere at once, gentle, loving. Neither man could think, only focussed on the task of bringing each other off as though it was the only thing left in the world for them. Harry's hands wrapped themselves around Draco's cock when Harry felt them both close to completion. Harry came hard inside Draco, and Draco sent his ribbons of come all over Harry's hands and the desk, no longer filled with papers, since the papers were all over the flour now at their force. Harry pounded into Draco a few more times before falling against him, breathless. They stayed quiet, letting the other catch his breath, and seemed happy to stay this way forever.

"Potter! Open up! I have an assignment for you!" They heard Kingsley's voice enter the room, only filled with their breathing. Harry groaned, the one time he did not want to hear his bosses voice. Draco smirked, and Harry took consolation that he seemed completely out of it. Draco did the spell to clean them up, while Harry made their clothes reappear. When they opened the door, the only problem they had was pretending they hadn't just been shagging each other's brains out, but if Kingsley had noticed, he said nothing. When Harry left, he sent only one look Draco's way, and Draco could tell they were going to have a talk that night, maybe even a date, if he was lucky.


End file.
